I Told You So
by cindy123
Summary: John and Sam argue...again, with unexpected results. Hurt/Sam FreakedProtective/Dean FranticGuiltyRemorseful/John. Rating for mentions of violence and unwanted touching of a minor.


**Okay everybody! Here is my one-shot I promised you all. It isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. No real warnings on this one. There is mentions of violence and unwanted touching, but not in the least bit graphic.**

**Cindy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I Told You So**

If ever there was a time that Sam Winchester wished he'd been wrong and his father had been right, now would be that time. He remembered the conversation clearly, or rather the argument, despite being unable to remember how many days ago it had been. He didn't know how long he had been here, tied to this bed, stripped down to his boxers, but he did know the argument happened the day before he was nabbed.

_"Dad, why can't you just listen to me? For once Dad…please…"_

_"Because Sam, you are a sixteen year old boy and you are wrong…"_

_"But, how do you know? Just 'cause you've never seen them doesn't mean they don't exist."_

_"Yes it does! They are a myth Sam, nothing more!"_

_"But Dad…the animal mutilations, the…"_

_"Stop it, Sam! Just stop! Animal mutilations do not mean vampires!"_

_"What about the missing highschool kids!?"_

_"I don't know, Sam, but it isn't vampires. Animal mutilations and missing kids does not spell out vampires!"_

_"There's other things that I've found, Dad…if you'll just listen…"_

_"No…I'm done, Sam. Why the hell would I listen to an insolent little teenager who thinks he knows everything…who thinks he's smarter than everyone else? You know nothing, Sam. Vampires don't exist…end of story."_

_"But, Dad…"_

_"Go to your room, Sam…now!"_

_"Dad…please…"_

_"Now Sam!"_

Well, at least when Sam saw John again he could tell him _'I told you so.'_ Trouble was, Sam wasn't too sure he'd ever see his dad or Dean again. He didn't know how much longer he could last. The damn fangs had been lunching on him pretty regularly and Sam wasn't sure how much blood he had left to give. He was pretty sure he was running out of time though. If Dean and his dad were going to rescue him, they had better do it soon or it wouldn't be a rescue, it would be a recover and burn.

Sam shuffled on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. The bite marks that covered him ached like a bitch. The vampires had first tied him down on his stomach and had attacked his back with gusto before turning him over to start on his front. Being bitten and feasted on by multiple vampires certainly was no walk in the park, but to Sam the worst of it all was when the female appeared. She'd come in, a hungry look in her cold eyes, licking her lips as her eyes wandered over the length of Sam's nearly naked body. She would be considered beautiful, but being a vampire did something to you. As beautiful as she was, the sight of her made Sam cringe. She always came alone, would feed a bit then the fun would begin. Well, Sam was pretty sure it was fun for her. Not so much for him though. Normally, being kissed and fondled by a beautiful older woman would be any sixteen year old boys wet dream, but not Sam. Not when said older woman was probably hundreds of years old and had just finished suckling greedily on his neck, draining more of his life giving blood from his body. Call him old fashioned, but damnit...Sam wanted to be a willing participant to this kind of thing and he certainly didn't get off on being restrained where he could do nothing at all by lie there and take whatever was dished out.

Sam could only think of one person who he wanted kissing and touching him. Tracy Lipton. Big brown eyes, deep golden brown hair. Soft pink lips, shiny with gloss. Plus, Sam was pretty sure Tracy didn't have razor sharp fangs that would nip and cut his lips when she kissed him. Sam lost himself in the memories of her laughter. She constantly flirted with him, but they hadn't gone any further than that. Sam had set up a date with her for the night he had gotten nabbed. Now, he was sure that even if he was rescued, she'd never speak to him again. Girls like that did not appreciate being stood up, and Sam was pretty sure being kidnapped by vampires wouldn't change her mind one little bit.

Sam jerked awake, unaware that he had fallen asleep. He absently wondered how much blood weighed. It was silly and he knew it, but he felt as if he somehow had become weightless. Like if the ropes were removed from his wrists and ankles, he'd just float away. Somewhere, deeply buried within his muddled mind he knew that wasn't possible, that it was just the blood loss making his thoughts all jumbled and twisted, but he truly hoped that when, no, strike that...**_if_** his dad and brother came, they'd keep a tight hold of him after they untied him.

Sam's sluggish mind suddenly became aware of a commotion outside of the room where he was being held. Muffled noises that sounded like screams and hisses met his ears and he strained to hear what exactly was going on the other side of the door. His eyes found the door and he willed it to open. He willed his family to come bursting through, to take him away from this hell. Tears cut wet trails down his cheeks as the commotion ended and the door remained closed. He heard voices yelling, but he couldn't discern who they were. Sometimes the vampires argued and Sam cried out softly as he realized that must have been what the commotion was. He also realized on other thing. This was it. He wasn't going to be saved. His family wasn't out there, wouldn't be bursting in.

Sam closed his eyes and let himself drift away. He couldn't see the point in fighting anymore. His family wouldn't find him in time, and Tracy Lipton would never forgive him for standing her up. As Sam lost his hold on consciousness, he didn't hear the door fly open, didn't hear his father's frantic voice calling his name. He didn't hear Dean telling him it would be okay, his voice hitching as his tears flowed. He barely felt the gentle hands that ghosted over his body, but he did wonder in his fuzzy mind why the vampires were suddenly being so tender with their touches.

Sam barely felt the ropes being removed from his wrists and ankles. He barely acknowledged the feeling of being gently lifted and pulled protectively to a strong, warm chest. Sam slowly opened his eyes and glanced groggily up. As his vision cleared he could make out his father's worried face gazing down at him. Dean came into view, his lips moving as he comforted his baby brother and somehow Sam knew he would be okay. He briefly thought about telling his dad I told you so, but decided to save that for another day. He snuggled in closer to his father's chest and nestled his face into the crook of John's neck. He let the rocking motion of his father's steps lull him to sleep, a sad, tired smile on his lips, warm tears of relief trailing lazily down his flushed, heated cheeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat partially upright in his hospital bed, his lunch sitting cold and untouched on his tray table before him. Dean sat on the chair to Sam's right, where he had been for the past three days, not moving from his brother's side since he and John had found the vampire nest and rescued the youngest and most cherished member of the small family. John sat to Sam's left. His eyes rested on his clasped hands as they bounced nervously on his knees. He looked up when Dean's low, worried voice sounded.

"Sammy…you need to eat. You can't go home until you do."

Sam rolled his head toward his brother and smiled softly. "Can't eat that stuff," he whispered weakly.

"You have to, Sammy," Dean replied tiredly.

"It sucks, Dean."

"Well, how about I get you a milkshake? The nurse said they could make 'em up quick as can be."

Sam eyed his brother, worried about the dark circles under his eyes. "Can they make strawberry?" he asked, not really wanting anything, but desperate to do anything to get his brother to lose the look of desperation and fear that had been a constant on his face since Sam had awakened the day before.

"I'm sure they can kiddo. I'll go check," Dean said, a relieved smile curling his lips.

Dean stood and left the room, leaving Sam and John in the relative silence of the dim room. Sam's gaze moved to the window as he tried to come up with something to say. John's gruff voice, softened by his concern and shame brought Sam's attention around to rest on his father's stubbly face.

"Sam…I'm sorry. You were right. I should've listened to you. I should've checked this out. I…I nearly lost you and I'm so sorry," John said, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Dad…I…it's not your fault," Sam said softly in reply.

"It is my fault, Sam. I didn't listen to you. I forgot to pick you up after school…I…my God Sammy…I don't know what I would've done if…"

"It's okay Dad. You and Dean found me. You killed the vamps. I'm fine."

John gazed at his youngest son, his heart swelling with pride and love. He'd almost lost him because he refused to believe a sixteen year old could be smarter than him. Could be right, when he was wrong. Never again, John vowed. If Sam had a feeling, no matter how outrageous, he'd listen. He owed his son that. John turned and looked at the door as Dean pushed through it and into the room, milkshake in hand. Dean handed the shake to Sam, making sure the boy had a good hold before he let go and planted himself on the chair.

"Strawberry, as requested," Dean quipped.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said with a smile before taking a sip on the straw.

Sam looked from Dean to John and relaxed back against his pillows. He was back where he belonged and suddenly, _'I told you so,'_ just didn't seem so important anymore.

**The End**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That's it guys. Like I said, not very long, but it said what I wanted it to say so there was no point in dragging it out. I hope you will all let me know what you think. Now, I know my other short story 'The Choice' was also about Sammy being taken by vampires. I do have a thing about vampires, but I don't sit down and think of ways I can get Sam into their hands. These little 'distractions' just pop into my head and won't leave me alone until I write them down. It just so happens that both times, the monsters have been vampires. Okay, rambling over. Take care all and be looking for the first chapter of my next one within a few weeks, as long as real life allows that is! **

**Cindy.**


End file.
